supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24326730-20150823153454
Das Frühstück war schon etwa eine Stunde her, trotzdem saßen die Drei noch auf der Couch in Ina's Wohnzimmer. Sie alle hatten ein wenig Kopfschmerzen, und waren froh darüber, dass sie noch erträglich waren. Eine Person von den dreien lenkte wieder zurück auf ihren Fall. "Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich meine, wir haben den Geist erledigt und es stirbt wieder einer - was machen wir falsch? Das Sterben muss aufhören!", sagte Melissa mit einem tragischen Tonfall. Sie hatte den Drang zur Dramatik. "Mel, komm wieder runter. Es ist nur ein Fall.", Ina war gelassen wie immer. Na gut, fast immer. "Ist doch ganz einfach: Es ist kein Geist, sondern der Zombie, von dem das Mädchen auf dem Ermel-Anwesen gesprochen hat. Der, der sogerne nächtliche Spaziergänge macht." Draco war überzeugend. Aber Ina ging zum Küchentisch, auf dem die Drei ihre Unterlagen gesammelt hatten. Melissa schien erleichtert zu sein: "Gut, ein Zombie. Ist zwar nicht ganz einfach, den in seinem Grab zu pfählen, aber immer hin wissen wir, womit wir es zutun haben und wie man's beendet." "Nope." Die beiden auf der Couch sahen zu der am Küchentisch. "Was Nope?", wollte Melissa wissen. "Wir haben etwas übersehen. Also Dray und ich. Du kannst das nicht wissen." "Was übersehen?", fragte Draco. War er beleidigt? Schockiert? Genervt? Schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht auch einfach neugierig. "Überleg doch mal. Eine Familie stirbt, ein Untoter, Störfaktoren werden zerstückelt... Das hatten wir schon mal!" Es stinkt schon wieder nach Milton-Clan. Die beiden werden das nie vergessen. Bei Ina auch kein Wunder, das war ihre Kindheit. Eine ziemlich beschissene. Aber was ist bei ihm passiert? Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er dort Spaß hatte? ''Meine Kindheit war cool. Ich hatte einen guten Kindergarten, eine super Schule, die besten Freunde und die liebste Mum. Hm, okay, nicht immer. Sie war teilweise echt spießig. Und unspontan. Und beanspruchend...'' Aber es war ja auch nicht immer einfach. Vor allem nicht, wenn man jeden Monat befürchten muss, dass das Geld nicht reicht... "Warte, willst du sagen, dass das ein Nachzehrer ist?" Melissa schaltete sich wieder ein: "Ein was?" "Ein lebender Toter, der ein Kleidungsstück oder ähnliches von einem Verwandten ins Grab gelegt bekommt und dann all seine Angehörigen tötet. Das nennt man sympathetische Fernwirkung. Es gibt verschiedene Versionen von Nachzehrern: Beim klassischen Nachzehrer heißt es, dass sie im Grab am Kleidungsstück kauen und das Schmatzen auf dem Friedhof zu hören sein soll. Beim Totenküsser oder Totenlecker - ja ekelhafter Name - heißt es, dass die rote Lippen haben, die solange rot bleiben, bis alle Blutsverwandten tot sind. Und dann gibt es noch Neuntöter, die nur neun Familienmitglieder töten. Innerhalb von neun Jahren oder sofort." "Also das hatte ich von dir so nicht erwartet...", Melissa war überrascht von ihrer Freundin. Diese zuckte die Schultern. Der Vorteil am Schlausein ist, dass man sich dumm stellen kann. Das Gegenteil ist schon schwieriger. "Trotzdem müssen wir noch herausfinden, wer zum Nachzehrer gemacht wurde. Sonst können wir ihn nicht erledigen.", bemerkte Draco. Also wollte die Brünette noch ein letztes Mal die Datenbank der Polizei überprüfen. Doch es schien so, als hätte sie neuerdings keinen Zugang zum System. "Fuck. Die haben gemerkt, dass ich sich jemand reingehackt hat. Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind erhöht worden." "ZU hoch?", fragte der Junge leicht besorgt. Ina nickte. Melissa hatte eine Idee: "Was ist mit der kleinen Rothaarigen aus dem Polizeirevier? Wenn die die Zugangscodes hat, dann haben wir ganz schnell unsere Informationen." Die beiden sahen sie an. Die Art und Weise wie Melissa ihnen in die Gesichter schaute, war ganz nah an naiv dran. "Die wird uns nicht helfen. Glaub mal.", versichterte ihr Freund. "Wenn ich mich mit ihr anfreunden kann und Ina sich entschuldigt-" Melissa wurde von lautem Lachen unterbrochen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", rief Ina. Gut, dann nicht. Überleg' ich mir halt was anderes.